Trip to Hawaii
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: The High School Musical cast is taking a trip to Hawaii! Join the group throughout their worst nightmares. Rated T for violence and blood. Next nightmare is Vanessa's
1. Chapter 1: Attack of the Fan Girls

_Italics_ – Thoughts

**Bold** – People speaking on the loud speaker

Chapter 1 – Attack of the Fan Girls

"Finally!" exclaimed Zac. "We get a vacation!"

"Yeah," agreed Lucas. "We really need this trip."

"I can't believe Kenny gave us ticket to fly to Hawaii!" Ashley said with excitement.

"It was awfully nice of him." Monique stated.

"Yeah." Corbin agreed.

"Hey V! You haven't said much. " Zac said.

"Huh, what? Oh! Y-Yeah, sorry…" Vanessa muttered.

"It's okay. Is anything wrong?"

"N-No, I'm fine."

"…Ok…" Zac said not all convinced.

The High School Musical cast was waiting in line to get into the plane to Hawaii. Vanessa inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Are you sure you're o.k., V?" Zac asked his girlfriend in concern.

"Yeah, I'm o.k. There's no reason to worry!" Vanessa insisted.

"If you insist."

"**Flight number 4296 is now boarding."**

"Excellent!" Corbin exclaimed, getting many people's attention.

Zac glanced at Vanessa before boarding the aircraft.

Zac's P.O.V 

I sat next to Corbin, while Vanessa and Monique, and Ashley and Lucas sat together. I looked over toward Vanessa's seat and noticed that she looked very nervous about something.

I saw Vanessa ask Monique something and she gave Vanessa an odd look, then nodded her head. She got up and walked over towards Corbin and me.

"Hey Zac, can I trade seats with you?" Monique asked.

I looked over towards Vanessa and she gave me a pleading look.

"Umm…sure!" I responded giving Vanessa a look, but not at all disappointed to sit next to my girlfriend. I got up and sat next to V, who immediately leaned against me. I knew something was up.

"What's wrong, V?"

Vanessa sighed and said with tears in her eyes, "I'm afraid of flying. I bet you think that I'm a coward now."

"Of course not V! I would never think that. I love you. " I said in honesty.

"Thanks, Zac. I love you, too. " Vanessa said while looking at me.

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and smiled. She gave me a sweet smile back.

"**Please fasten your seat belts and we will be on our way."**

I fastened my seat belt while Vanessa fastened hers. I looked over the others and saw that their seat belts were already fastened.

Vanessa took a deep breath.

" It's okay, V. I'm here. " I said soothingly.

Vanessa took my hand and squeezed it. I felt the plane start to move. I looked outside to see the scenery change slightly. I glanced to the side to see that Vanessa had buried her face in my chest. I guess I hadn't noticed. I took my other hand and stroked V's brown hair and I felt her start to relax slightly. I whispered comforting words in Vanessa's ear, hoping she would calm down.

My prayers were answered as I gently kissed her on the cheek. I turned my head towards the window, gazing at the clouds and mountaintops.

"Thank you, Zac." I heard Vanessa say sincerely.

"No need to thank me, V. I did it out of my own free will. I care for you too much to see you unhappy or afraid." I said coolly.

I heard her giggle into my chest, feeling a whole lot better. I smiled at her when she finally lifted her head to look at me. She smiled sweetly back. I settled into my seat, awaiting the long plane ride.

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

I turned my head towards Zac and saw he was relaxing in his seat with his eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt his eyes on me, but then they went away as I felt his head against mine.

I wanted this moment to last forever. I was hoping that this trip would give Zac and me sometime alone together. I haven't seen him for months since he's been working on _Hairspray_. I've really missed him.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against Zac's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Corbin's P.O.V 

I looked across from me to see Zac and Vanessa cuddling together with their eyes closed, looking as if they were asleep.

Monique had already fallen asleep against my shoulder. I felt a little tired myself, considering we left to go to the airport around 4 o'clock.

I decided to get some shuteye as well. I could tell that we had a long day ahead of us.

Normal P.O.V 

Everyone started to wake up just as the wheels of the plane touched the surface of the Earth.

Zac looked down at Vanessa, who had been staring at Zac for a while. He grinned at her and stretched a little.

Everyone removed their bags from under the seats in front of them and above them in the compartments.

The cast of the hit movie left the plane and headed towards the baggage claim area. It took about 20 minutes to collect everyone's bags.

Zac noticed that some eyes were on them. He felt a presence next to him and shifted his body to the right to look at the person.

It was a young teenaged girl looking at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You're Zac Efron!" exclaimed the girl in awe.

"Yes I am." Zac said with a smile.

"Can I have your autograph?" The fan girl asked.

"Of course." By now Zac was used to girls like her.

Zac signed a scratch piece of paper and gave it to her. Zac was about to leave with his friends, but the girl grabbed his hand.

"Here's my number." The girl stated as she wrote her number down on Zac's hand.

"Call me. " She said with a wink and ran off to tell her friends.

Zac stared off after her, not believing what just happened. He shuddered as he wiped the writing off of his hand.

"That girl has some nerve!" Vanessa said with rage. "Grabbing your hand like that and just giving you her number without your permission."

"Not too jealous are you, V?" Corbin said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Shut up…" Vanessa mumbled under her breath.

Zac grinned while putting his arm around Vanessa.

"No girl has ever done that to me. She must have some courage to-." Zac stopped mid-sentence as her saw the same girl with a group of friends coming towards them.

"Oh, no!" Zac exclaimed in fear.

The same girl grabbed Zac by the hand again and haled him off towards her friends.

"See! I told you he was here." The girl said in pride and mock.

By now, the girls had crowded around Zac, suffocating him.

"Help!" Zac yelped out before the girls started to ask for his autograph here and there.

Vanessa had steam coming from her ears and she immediately grabbed Zac's outstretched hand and pulled him towards her.

With a little help from Corbin and Ashley, Zac was freed from the crazed fan girls' clutches.

The girls glared daggers at Vanessa and stomped away.

"Phew! That was close! Thanks you guys." Zac said in exhaustion.

"No need to thank us. Vanessa would have glared them away if they went too far." Corbin said in his matter of fact tone.

Vanessa crossed her arms and glared at Corbin, who cowered away behind Monique, of whom rolled her eyes.

Zac grinned brightly as Vanessa wrapped her arms around his arm, pulling him closer, just in case one of those girls came back.

"Thanks, V!" Vanessa blushed.

When the gang made it out of the airport, they were shocked to see that a limo was already there.

"Awesome!" Everyone shouted, while hurrying into the vehicle.

"Oh, crap!" Zac exclaimed, while the others gave him confused looks.

"I dropped my bag when that girl grabbed my hand and I forgot to pick it back up! I'll be right back." And with that said he left.

5 minutes later a scream broke out through the air. Zac came running out of the hotel with, what looked like, 1,000 fan girls chasing him.

Zac hopped into the car while shouting, "Go!" and slammed the door shut.

Zac looked as if he would kill over from exhaustion. His heart was beating twice as fast than normal.

"That was close." Zac panted.

The car ride to the hotel was a chatty one, except for Zac, who was trying to catch his breath.

The group got out of the car and walked inside the building to check in. After that, they headed to the elevators to get to their rooms. The rooms were on the same level, only a few doors away from each other. Zac, Corbin, and Lucas shared a 3-room suite, while Vanessa, Monique, and Ashley also shared a 3-room suite.

The girls got to their room first and the boys, of who were carrying their luggage, dropped off their stuff and headed to their room.

Vanessa's P.O.V 

I walked inside the suite and was amazed at how big it was! There were 2 bathrooms, one connecting to the first and second bedrooms, and the other connecting to the second and third room.

_Wow_ I thought as I walked throughout the room, followed by Ashley and Monique.

"This is gonna be the best trip ever!" Monique squeaked, still amazed by the room.

We unpacked our clothes and turned on the T.V. to relax. Someone knocked on the door and I walked towards the door and opened it to reveal my boyfriend, Zac.

"Hey, babe." Zac greeted me.

"Hey!" I greeted back.

"Is everyone done unpacking?" Zac asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Good! The guys and I were thinking of going tubing. Would you ladies like to come?"

I looked over at Mo and Ash, who nodded their heads.

"Sure!"

"Great! We'll meet you down stairs in the lobby in a few minutes." Zac said.

"O.K. We'll meet you there."

"See ya!" Zac said as he departed.

**AN: Phew! Done with the first chapter. I'm already working on my second chapter, so you can expect to see it either tomorrow or the next day after. Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shark Attack

_Italics_ – Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2 – Shark Attack

Everyone met up 5 minutes later to go tubing. They were all wearing their swimming suits. The guys wore swim trunks and t-shirts, while the girls wore bikinis.

Zac stared at Vanessa when he saw her, until Corbin slapped him on the back.

The crew jumped into the rented car and headed to the beach. Zac drove and Vanessa sat in the passenger's seat, while everyone else sat in the back.

Vanessa took out the directions that she got off of mapquest and told Zac the directions.

The car ride was a very excited one. It was decided that Zac would steer the boat and would trade off and on with Corbin when tubing.

When they arrived on the beach, everyone went to the water.

Lucas splashed Ashley who splashed back, but missed and hit Zac. That started a huge water fight.

"Alright guys! We should head over towards the docks!" Zac announced.

Zac started to lead when Vanessa hopped onto his back, just like in _High School Musical 2_. She kissed Zac on his now red cheek.

"Hi, Zac!"

"Hey, V! Any reason why you're on my back?" Zac questioned.

"Eh, I like it better when you carry me. It makes me feel safe." Vanessa responded.

Zac smiled and chuckled. "Well, I like carrying you. It makes me feel secure."

They both laughed and Zac went sprinting down the beach with Vanessa on his back.

"They're so cute!" Ashley squealed.

"They were meant for each other!" Monique added.

"Hey, ladies! We'd better hurry before Zac and Vanessa leave us behind!" Lucas yelled as he went chasing after them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ashley and Monique screamed.

Zac reached the dock panting and laughing with Vanessa, except she wasn't panting. Zac put her down on the soft sand. They turned around to see where everyone else was. Only to see them collapsed on the sand gasping for air.

"You guys (pant) are (gasp) too fast. You (gasp) have way too much energy (gasp)!" Corbin managed to say.

Zac and Vanessa laughed, saying they need to work out more, and headed to the boat instructor.

The boat instructor taught Zac and Corbin how to drive the boat.

"This is gonna rock!" Zac exclaimed as he got into the driver's seat.

"So, who's going first?"

I wanna go!" Ashley and Lucas yelled in a childish way.

"Me, too." Corbin said, calmly.

"O.K. So, Corbin, Ashley, and Lucas will go now and then Monique, Vanessa, and I will go next. Corbin will drive when I'm up." Zac said.

Zac drove the boat further into the water after the instructor's permission.

"Okay! Everyone that's going this round, hold on tight!" Zac yelled to them.

Zac drove left and right and made sharp turns to try and get one of them knocked off.

Corbin was on the left, Ashley was in the middle, and Lucas was on the right. When Zac went left, Lucas pushed to the left. When Zac went right, Corbin pushed to the right.

Finally, Corbin fell off the tube laughing like crazy.

Zac stopped the boat and everyone that went got back on the boat.

"Our turn!" Vanessa shouted.

Corbin got onto the driver's seat and started the boat again.

This time, Zac was on the left, Vanessa was in the Middle, and Monique was on the right.

Corbin drove the boat to the right purposefully, trying to get Zac to fall off. And he did.

Everyone got onto the boat. They didn't know what to do, until Lucas got an idea.

"Lets go swimming!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Zac asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" Lucas answered.

"…Umm…okay!" Zac decided.

Zac jumped off the boat with a dive and everyone followed, except for Vanessa.

"Come on, V!" Zac called.

"I don't know…it's really cold." Vanessa said.

Zac got out of the water and sat down on a seat.

"Okay…I'll say with you."

"Really?" Vanessa asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Zac said and picked Vanessa up, bridal style.

"Zac! Don't you dare! If you do, I'll kill you!" Vanessa warned.

Zac laughed and jumped in with Vanessa in his arms.

"AHH!" Vanessa screamed at the cold water. Then glared at Zac when he came up to the surface.

Zac grinned goofily and splashed Vanessa with the salt water. Vanessa face softened at his childish antics and splashed him back.

"Hey…I wanna play!" Ashley said and splashed Lucas in the face, his eyes burning from the salt.

"MY EYES!" Lucas screamed.

Ashley laughed loudly and Lucas splashed where he thought he heard her voice, but hit Corbin.

"Hey!" Corbin yelled and splashed Lucas back, but Lucas used Monique as a shield.

"Corbin!"

Corbin cowered behind Zac, who got splashed in the face. Fortunately, his eyes were closed.

The water went on like that for a while, until Zac saw something.

"Hey guys! I think I see something in the water! I'm gonna check it out!" And with that, he swam towards the mysterious…thing.

"Be careful, Zac!" Vanessa called to him.

"Okay!" Zac yelled back, then turned back to his mystery object. His eyes widened.

"G-Guys…!" Zac started. "Get back in the boat!"

"Why? What wrong?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Shark!" _My worst nightmare!_

Everyone gasped and swam back to the boat.

"Zac! Come on!" Vanessa shouted scared.

"I-I can't!" Zac said, his voice shaking. "If I m-move…it'll sense me!"

Vanessa gasped, tears escaping her eyes. She clung onto Ashley for support.

"It's okay, Vanessa. Zac will be okay." Ashley said, trying to convince herself as well.

"You guys have to drive away!" Zac yelled.

"No way! We're not leaving you!" Corbin shouted back.

"You have too!" Zac shouted back. But he did something that he instantly regretted…he turned his body.

Zac instantly froze. _Crap!_

"Oh no!" Vanessa said as she clung onto Ashley tighter.

"Drive away now!" Zac yelled when he regained his voice.

"NO!" Everyone yelled back.

"Come on, Zac! At least try to swim back!" Monique shouted to him.

Normally, they would drive the boat to him. But Zac had the keys.

Zac gulped and started to slowly back away from the shark. It seemed to be working because the shark didn't move. Zac moved a little faster, he was about 10 feet away from the boat. He started to swim a little. Big mistake. He was about 5 feet away from the boat when he felt something against his foot.

"Shit!" Zac yelled. Everyone froze.

**AN: Should I stop here…? No! That would be mean! Here you go!**

Vanessa whimpered a little when she saw fear in Zac's eyes.

"Guys…please…drive away." Zac said weakly.

"No! There's no way we're leaving you to die!" Vanessa cried out.

Zac looked at her and smiled. Vanessa sobbed more. Zac gasped and looked towards his feet.

"Something hit me again!"

Zac screamed and he was pulled bellow the surface.

"ZAC!!" Everyone screamed. Vanessa had tears streaming down her face like a waterfall and she buried her face in Ashley's shoulder.

Just then Zac emerged from the water, gasping for breath.

"ZAC" Vanessa yelled, somewhat relieved.

But Zac wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Come on, Zac! Swim toward us! We'll help you up!" Corbin yelled.

Zac only nodded and swam towards them. He managed to get to the boat and everyone pulled him up.

Vanessa immediately clung onto him and cried into his, already wet, shirt.

"T-Thanks everyone." Zac said, still fazed.

"Are you hurt?" Monique asked, concerned.

"My leg really hurts." Zac answered.

Lucas looked at Zac's leg and gasped when he saw a long, deep cut running down his lower leg.

"It looks bad." Lucas stated, trying not to throw up from seeing all the blood.

Zac groaned while wrapping an arm around a crying Vanessa. He threw Corbin the keys and the Afro man tried starting the boat. It wouldn't start.

"Maybe it will start if you kick the engine." Zac suggested.

Zac let go of Vanessa and slowly limped toward the side of the boat. Vanessa followed him, just in case.

Zac climbed over the railing and kicked the side of the boat.

"I think it's working! Kick it one more time!" Corbin called.

Zac was about to kick it again, but he saw the shark coming at him. He took a chance and quickly kicked the side of the boat again.

The shark was coming at him at full speed and Zac couldn't get over the railing that fast. He winced when he lifted his hurt leg over the railing. Vanessa extended her hand and Zac immediately grabbed it.

The shark had bitten into Zac's shirt and was pulling hard. Vanessa pulled as hard as she could and called the others for help.

Everyone pulled hard and Zac came tumbling over the railing with half a shirt.

"Damn it! I liked that shirt!" Zac scolded the shark, which only chewed the shirt and spit it out.

Corbin tried running the engine again. The engine puttered and started.

"Yes!" Corbin exclaimed. "I've never been so happy to hear that noise!"

"Quickly! Drive! Zac is loosing a lot of blood!" Vanessa called from the back.

Vanessa took what was left of the shirt and wrapped it around Zac's leg. Zac hissed in pain and Vanessa immediately apologized. Zac kissed Vanessa on the cheek.

"Thank you." Zac smiled.

Vanessa smiled the best smile she could muster and kissed him on the lips deeply. Then Zac's world went black.

* * *

**AN: If you're wondering, Zac fainted from lack of blood. Anyways…that took a long time!! Phew! Now…onto the next chapter! I'll be finished with it by tomorrow or the day after. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

_Italics_ – Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3 – Hospital

Zac's P.O.V 

'_Where am I? What happened?'_

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge.

'_What happened to me?'_

Then it all came back to me; the shark, the cut on my leg, the engine, but…what happened after that? I…I don't remember. I remember Vanessa kissing me but…I don't remember what happened after that.

'_V? Luc? Mo? Ash? Corbin?' _**AN: I don't have a nickname for Corbin. Any ideas would be nice.** '_Am I dead? Please! Where am I!?'_

"Zac…please…please wake up!"

'_Who is that? Vanessa?'_

"Zac please…I'm so scared…wake up…I need you."

_Vanessa. Please don't be scared. I need you, too…I see a light…it's pulling me in!'_

"Zac. Wake up!"

'_I'm coming, V!'_

Vanessa's P.O.V 

'Why won't he wake up? We've been sitting here for 7 hours. Zac…please…please wake up! I'm so lonely without you…Zac please…I'm so scared…The doctor said you're okay…so please…wake up…I-I need you!'

"Zac. Wake up!" I shouted out loud.

"V, it's okay. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Corbin tried to comfort me. But I knew I'd never be okay until Zac wakes up.

"I know…But…I don't know what I would do if he doesn't wake up!" I couldn't hold it back any longer. Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed loudly. Some of my tears fell onto Zac's forehead, making a _drip-drop_ sound.

I heard something move near me, so I opened my eyes. I came faced to face with sparkling sky blue eyes.

"Zac!" I screamed and sobbed at the same time.

Normal P.O.V 

Zac looked up to see Vanessa crying her eyes out.

"V-Vanessa?"

Vanessa collapsed against Zac's chest, while the others towards them.

"Zac! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Ashley exclaimed, relieved.

"Yeah! I though Vanessa was going to start slapping you silly until you woke up!' Corbin added, jokingly. But then he grimaced, for he knew what was coming for him.

Instead of hitting or glaring like she usually did when Corbin made remarks like that, Vanessa agreed.

'I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up." Vanessa said with a stray tear on her face.

"Hey, hey! I'm okay now, aren't I?" Zac asked, comfortingly.

Vanessa only nodded her head.

Zac lifted Vanessa's head with one hand and wiped the stray tear off her face. Zac smiled softly and kissed Vanessa passionately. Vanessa smiled against the kiss, grateful to finally feel Zac's lips against hers. Zac pulled away smiling.

"Better?" Zac asked.

"Much." Vanessa responded with a grin.

"Ahem!" The couple turned towards their friends and grinned.

"Come on, man! Give us some love!" Corbin said and tackled Zac. Ashley and Monique joined soon after, while Vanessa and Lucas just watched.

After a few minutes, everyone calmed down.

"So, wait. How did I get here?" Zac questioned.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"Yeah, what happened after I blacked out?"

Vanessa decided to answer. "We drove the boat back to shore and we called to the boat instructor to phone 911. We managed to get you to the hospital before you lost too much blood. Thank goodness."

"Yah! You had one nasty cut. I almost threw up when I saw it." Lucas added.

"Umm, thanks? So anyway, how long have I been out?"

"You've been asleep for 7 hours." Monique answered.

"Wow! That long?" Zac asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Phew! Well, now I feel refreshed and ready to go!" Zac exclaimed with a goofy grin. "Oh! That reminds me. Did the doctor say anything about my leg?"

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! The doctor said you had to change your bandages everyday and you have to come back in a week for a check up. I have the stuff right here and he said you could leave when you woke up!" Vanessa said, happily.

"Okay. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get going!" Zac said, loudly.

"Hey. Take it easy, tiger. You don't want to open that cut." Ashley warned.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Zac laughed.

Zac looked down at the covers, then realization hit him.

"Umm…where are my clothes?"

Vanessa blushed.

"Here." Vanessa said as she handed Zac his clothes.

"Thanks. Now umm…can you all leave so I can change?"

Vanessa turned scarlet and walked out the door with the others.

"Don't worry, Zac! I'll make sure she won't peak!" Corbin shouted, catching a lot of people's attention.

Vanessa fumed with a deep blush, or was it red from anger?

The door closed. Zac heard a slap from outside and a wail from Corbin.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long. Short chapter too. I'll make it up to you. I promise. Who's nightmare should I do next? Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Recovering

Again it took a long time to update…I have no excuse. Sorry! 

* * *

_Italics_ – Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 4 – Recovering

Zac appeared from his hospital room no more than a minute later. He had some issues getting his pants on without wincing in pain from the rather large cut on his leg. As he appeared from the room limping, Vanessa immediately rushed to his side to help him walk. Zac apologize for the issue, but Vanessa shushed him.

"Don't worry about it, Zac. I'm just glad you're alive and not…well…you know what I mean." Vanessa explained.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish I hadn't left the safe part of the water from curiosity." Zac sighed.

"I think you should talk to Lucas, Zac. He's been down since the accident. He keeps saying that it was his entire fault. I guess he's blaming himself from suggesting to go swimming." Ashley said as she looked back at Lucas, who was trailing behind with a very distressed look on his face.

"But it wasn't _his_ fault! _I_ should take the blame!" Zac argued.

"Well, you should try telling _him_ that. I don't think he will be that easy to convince, though." Ashley said.

Zac sighed and slowed his pace to get next to Lucas. Lucas looked up for a split second, but then lowered his head in shame.

"Hey, Lucas! How's it goin'?" Zac asked, trying to start a conversation.

When Lucas didn't answer, Zac decided it was time to cut to the chase.

"Look, Lucas. I know you think this whole shark thing is all your fault. But it isn't. It was _mine_. I wish my curiosity wasn't so strong. You know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'" Zac said, comfortingly.

Lucas looked up with an angry and frustrated expression.

"Zac, cut the crap! It was all _my_ fault! I shouldn't have suggested anything! We would have just gone back to the beach and hung out! But no! I had to open my big mouth and suggest something stupid! I feel like such an idiot!" Lucas said, loudly. By now, everyone else was looking back to see what the commotion was about.

"Lucas! Dude! It-wasn't-your-fault! It was _mine_! You should be blaming me if anything. I'm the one that was stupid enough to get close to that thing! So stop blaming yourself!" Zac said sternly.

Lucas looked stunned for a minute, but then his face softened into a smile. Zac took that as a thank you and nodded his head encouragingly. Lucas brightened.

"Lets catch up with everyone else." Zac said.

"Yeah." Lucas agreed.

Lucas ran up to the group and started to chat with Ashley. Zac stayed behind to reflect on the past events. He sighed and limped forward to walk/limp next to Vanessa.

"So, by the fact that Lucas is happily talking to Ashley, I'm guessing that you were able to talk some sense into him." Vanessa said in her matter-of-fact tone.

Zac chuckled and nodded his head.

"He just needed some reassuring." Zac explained while putting an arm around Vanessa.

Vanessa nodded and leaned against him lightly, so that Zac wouldn't fall over from the sudden weight. Zac sighed.

"Well, this is a great start of vacation isn't it?" Zac asked the group.

Everyone laughed and nodded.

"Things will get better. I can tell." Vanessa said, reassuringly.

Zac nodded. " I hope so."

* * *

The next morning didn't go well for Zac. He had trouble sleeping from the pain in his leg. He had issues getting undressed and taking a shower.

'_Well this sucks.'_ Zac thought as he dried himself off.

He, again, winced in pain as he put on his pants, socks, and shoes after he changed his bandages. Zac sighed and headed toward the elevator to go to the lobby for breakfast.

The elevator bell dinged and the door opened to reveal the not so crowded lobby.

'_Well, this is a start.'_ Zac thought happily as he realized that he wouldn't have to wait in line for food.

As Zac looked around, he realized that he was the first one down. He glanced down at his watch.

'_7:00. I guess everyone's going to sleep in.'_

Zac went over to the buffet and grabbed pieces of food. He sat down at a deserted table and started eating.

Zac finished eating shortly after and looked at his watch again.

'_7:26. Hmm…what should I do now?'_ Zac thought for a while before deciding to go on a walk, so he could try to stretch his legs.

Zac strolled down the beach and found an abandoned hammock. He laid down on it and let his mind drift again to the past events. Zac sighed as he thought.

'_Man. I bet I'm making everyone's vacation miserable.'_

Zac again glanced at his watch and got up to head back to the hotel.

As Zac entered through the door, he saw Corbin and Lucas looking around for someone.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Zac! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Corbin exclaimed. Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry. I went on a walk. I guess I shouldn't have taken those detours." Zac apologized sheepishly.

Corbin sighed.

"It's just like you to go wondering off like that with an injured leg."

Zac grinned and chuckled.

"You should probably go look for Vanessa, Zac. She's been worried sick about you when she heard you weren't in your room or lobby." Lucas suggested.

Zac nodded and headed towards the elevators. Zac stepped in and pressed the number 3. The doors closed and Zac watched patiently at the glowing numbers. The elevators dinged and the doors opened. Zac stepped out and headed towards Vanessa, Ashley, and Monique's room.

Zac knocked on the door and waited. He heard Ashley telling someone to go open the door. The door opened to reveal Monique.

"Zac! Thank god! We were about to start a search party on you! Hold on a sec. VANESSA! Look who's at the door!" Monique shouted in Zac's ear. He winced at the sudden loudness, but smiled non-the less.

Zac stepped into the room and heard a gasp. He looked over to see Vanessa somewhat teary-eyed.

"ZAC!" Vanessa squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Where were you!? We were so worried!" Vanessa asked, still clinging onto Zac. She loosened her grip to look at Zac's face.

"I got up before all of you and went down to the lobby to get some breakfast. I finished and went for a walk on the beach. I guess I took longer than I thought." Zac explained, grinning.

Vanessa smiled widely and kissed him softly.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I thought something bad might've happened to you!" Vanessa said.

Zac smiled and apologized.

"Sorry I worried you. I just get bored easily." Vanessa laughed and kissed Zac more lovingly.

Ashley and Monique were watching from afar and decided to break the happy couple up.

"Okay, guys. I know you want to suck each other's faces off, but we want to go do something!" Ashley said, laughing.

Zac and Vanessa broke apart, looking red.

"Er…Okay! I'm fine with that. Vanessa?" Zac asked looking at Vanessa.

"Yeah. Lets go find Corbin and Luc." Vanessa said as she led the way to the boy's room.


End file.
